(s)takeout
by amillionsmiles
Summary: Armed with Chinese takeout and questionable motives, Tadashi and GoGo spy on Wasabi. / Tadashi&GoGo, oneshot.


**A/N: **I've been reading a lot of really good but really sad Tomadashi fics, so my natural response was to counter with fluff. :P

* * *

><p>"<em>Why<em> are we doing this again?" asks Tadashi as GoGo parks her bike in front of the polished red and gold doors of the Chinese restaurant. The dragons that form part of the woodwork stare at him with beady eyes, and Tadashi can't help thinking, _Great, even the architecture suspects me._ _Already._

"Because," answers GoGo, shaking out her hair as she removes her helmet, "if Wasabi is going to be a secretive stick-in-the-mud, we're going to use good old espionage."

"We're Wasabi's _best friends,_" Tadashi tries to reason.

GoGo wrenches open the door, shooting him a look as if to say, _"Your point?"_

"And as his best friends," continues Tadashi, shoving his hands in his pockets and lowering his voice in an effort to draw less attention, "shouldn't we be leaving him _alone_ while he's on a date that is obviously very important to him?"

"Just don't give us away," advises GoGo, patting him on the shoulder.

Tadashi rolls his eyes skyward, resisting the urge to throw his hands up in the air, too. "Unbelievable."

The door swings shut behind him.

o.O.o

Inside, the greasy smell of duck fat mingles with the steam rising off of leafy plates of vegetables. Glasses and silverware clink against each other in the background, and one of the women behind the counter smiles warmly at him.

"Table for two?"

"Oh, no," says Tadashi, holding up a hand. GoGo peels away from his side, plopping down on one of the plastic-covered seats in the waiting area, leaving him to execute their plan.

He has no idea _why_ they have a plan, but they do. He also doesn't know why he agreed to this in the first place.

"We're here to order takeout," explains Tadashi, watching out of the corner of his eye as GoGo makes herself comfortable and picks up a menu, using it to cover her face.

"Perfect!" beams the woman—_Mabel,_ Tadashi reads from her nametag. She hands him a menu.

Leaning against the counter, Tadashi rests on one elbow as he peruses it. Choices swim before him and he clears his throat, trying to get GoGo's attention. "Um…hey_,_ GoGo—"

GoGo makes a chopping gesture with her hands, looking annoyed. In response, Tadashi points to the menu helplessly. "What do you want?"

GoGo waves him off, returning to furtively spying on Wasabi.

Right. _ That's_ what they're really here for.

Reminded of his purpose, Tadashi returns to scanning the options. He can't really go wrong with lo mein, can he? And GoGo likes tofu. Probably.

"We'll take the beef lo mein and the home style tofu," says Tadashi with more certainty than he feels.

"All right," says Mabel, jotting down his order and processing his credit card. "Just sit tight and we'll have that to you as soon as we can."

His first objective achieved, Tadashi walks over to where GoGo sits. He pauses awkwardly before taking off his hat and sinking onto the chair beside her, the plastic seat covering crinkling underneath him.

Two bamboo screens separate the waiting area from the dining area, but GoGo has chosen the seat that gives her a clear view of the restaurant's occupants. Tadashi's field of vision is a bit more limited, but he can still spot Wasabi's dreadlocks and broad shoulders toward the far end of the room. Thankfully, Wasabi's back faces them, which makes their surveillance job easier.

"How's it going?" asks Tadashi, nodding toward Wasabi and his date.

"Good," murmurs GoGo. "I'm betting this isn't their first time out together."

"How can you tell?"

"She didn't look surprised when he polished and rearranged all of his silverware."

"Ah," nods Tadashi. "When do you think he's going to introduce her to us?"

"Dunno."

"But it's going well, right?" says Tadashi. "Which means we have nothing to worry about. So we can leave right after we get our food," he ends hopefully.

GoGo raises an eyebrow. "Nah."

"Oh come _on_, GoGo. Do you know how many other things we could be doing right now? I lecture my little brother about being productive and here I am, Friday night, ordering Chinese takeout just so we can spy on Wasabi. Unbelievable."

GoGo smiles. "You really need a better word."

Tadashi starts to groan but is cut off abruptly when GoGo slaps his shoulder. "Stop being so loud, you're going to get us caught."

He frowns at her, rubbing his shoulder. "What if we saw a movie instead? I'll pay for tickets," he suggests, attempting to sway her.

GoGo lets her bubblegum deflate slowly, pretending to consider before she shakes her head. "This is more interesting."

"Seriously? They're just talking. We don't even know what they're talking about!"

"But don't you ever wonder what Wasabi is like around girls—oh my god, are you serious?" says GoGo, expression contorting into one of amusement mixed with frustration.

"What?"

"He's folding up his napkin. Who does that?"

Tadashi is tempted to point out that folding one's napkin neatly is a perfectly acceptable thing to do, but curiosity gets the better of him. He rises slightly out of his chair, leaning over to get a better look. Just as GoGo described, Wasabi has folded his napkin back into a standing triangle and is standing up, turning around to—

"Get down," hisses GoGo, shoving Tadashi's head down and throwing up her menu to shield both of their faces. "You're too noticeable," she grumbles after a brief pause.

"Says the one with a purple streak in her hair," counters Tadashi, still hunched over from the pressure of GoGo's hand.

GoGo's grip eases off and she leans back, but she keeps the menu in front of their faces and narrows her eyes. "You're the one who wears a baseball cap everywhere."

"I'm not wearing it now," points out Tadashi, indicating the hat on his lap.

"Whatever."

Tadashi can't think of a sufficient response, mainly because his thoughts have become overtaken by a sudden realization. He goes cross-eyed as he quickly zeroes in on the dishes displayed on the menu to distract himself from the proximity of their faces and the scent of GoGo's breath: _sweet, which makes sense, because of her gum. Wait, no, Tadashi, think of something else—hey, look, the kung pao chicken is only $7.85—_

"Your order's ready."

Tadashi emerges, red-faced, from behind the menu covering both him and GoGo, internally thanking Mabel for her good timing. The curious look she shoots him as she hands over the bag makes him warm even more, though he tries to play it off.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," she says cheerfully.

Meanwhile, GoGo seems as unfazed as ever. Tadashi nudges her with his foot, holding up the bag.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh, good," says GoGo, reaching for the bag. She digs through for a fork before popping open one of the containers, stabbing into the tofu.

It's Tadashi's turn to hiss. "What are you _doing_? You can't just eat that here!"

"Watch me," says GoGo, spitting out her gum and replacing it with a bite of tofu. "Just until Wasabi and his date finish their main course. Then we'll go."

Tadashi's eyes dart around the room, falling upon Mabel, who is staring at them with her eyebrows furrowed. Desperate for some privacy, Tadashi reaches for the menu, holding it up to cover him and GoGo from prying eyes once more. "Are you serious right now?"

"Wow, Tadashi," GoGo says dryly, "I've never seen you so flustered."

"I'm not _flustered—_mmph." Interrupted by the piece of tofu that GoGo shoves into his mouth, Tadashi chews slowly, staring at her in frustration. GoGo meets his eyes, unblinking—in fact, her eyes are twinkling in amusement.

Tadashi lowers the menu in defeat, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes against the bright lights of the restaurant.

"Crap."

GoGo's swear draws his attention; he cracks open one eye to find her frozen mid-chew. "GoGo?"

"I think he saw me," explains GoGo, swallowing the rest of her bite. "So we should go. _Now._"

Deciding his energy would be better spent following rather than arguing, Tadashi obeys. He and GoGo grab their takeout, bursting back outside, and Tadashi has just seated himself behind GoGo when Wasabi emerges from the gilded doors, hot on their heels.

"Busted, GoGo and…_Tadashi? _Wait, what are you—are _you_ two on a date?" asks Wasabi, stopping in his tracks. His own date stands beside him, looking confused before her eyes flit to Wasabi's two guilty-looking friends; understanding passes over her face.

"What—no!" blinks Tadashi, even though he is suddenly very aware of the fact that his arms are wrapped around GoGo's waist (hey, he is _not_ taking any chances once GoGo hits the gas). Meanwhile, GoGo coolly slides her helmet over her head; no response to Wasabi's accusation emerges from her end.

"_Right,_" says Wasabi, eyes narrowing.

"Honest!" splutters Tadashi. "This is all some giant misunderstanding, we were just—"

GoGo kicks his shin with her heel, cutting him off, before she revs the engine and shouts a cheerful, "Later, Wasabi," as she joins the flow of traffic, zipping into the night.

Tadashi's strangled yelp is cut off by a loud _honk_, and he can sense GoGo's smile as he bites back a curse and instead says, "Every time, GoGo. Every. Time," through gritted teeth.

"Woman up," quips GoGo, voice muffled by her helmet. "You still up for that movie?"

Tadashi groans, tightening his grip and burying his face in GoGo's back to shield his watery eyes from the wind whipping by.

This girl is going to be the death of him.


End file.
